Mexican Love
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Tibbs slash! One-shot! Gibbs and Tony go to Mexico for their much-needed vacation and celebrate something new! Don't like, don't read.
_Hello my lovelies! This is going to be a one-shot between Tony and Gibbs. I hope you guys like it. It is referencing to a song; Playboys of the Southwestern World by Blake Shelton. I do not own the song and I will not use the song entirely, but the song inspired this story, so... Yes, enjoy, read, review, PM with questions, and ship the TIBBS!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the characters of NCIS, or the show. I just play around with them. I hope you guys enjoy this. Really, because I laughed so hard when I first came up with the idea. XD_

~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

Tony and Gibbs walked into the little cottage on the beach and set their things down. Mexico was nice this time of the year, it was cooler than normal in December here. The two men decided to take a much needed vacation from the chaos at work and at home. There was a slight breeze, and there was the smell of sand and the salt form the ocean shore. Gibbs smiled and brought Tony close to his body, leaving a chaste kiss to his lover's lips.

"Mmmm... God it feels nice to be here Jethro... Just me and you and the beach. Ugh! There's so much to do!" Tony exclaimed. He brought his and Gibbs' bags to their bedroom and Gibbs followed closely behind. He smiled and stood in the door way taking in the site of Tony. "It's nice to get away from it all." He said. Gibbs chuckled and walked in and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Yeah it is." Gibbs whispered. He nuzzled his face and nose into Tony's neck from behind, kissing the warm flesh underneath his lips. He licked slowly up his neck and Tony moaned. "Excited?" He chuckled. Tony nodded and turned around in Gibbs' arms and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Well, it's around 5 o'clock, what do you say we get changed and go to the little beach bar down the road hmm?" Tony gently brushed his hips against Gibbs' and moaned softly, feeling Gibbs' hard on through the fabric of his jeans.

"How about something else first?" He whispered and pushed the bags off the bed and onto the floor, tackling Tony to the bed and attacking his body with kisses.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony and Gibbs walked down the shore of the beach heading to the beach bar down the road, hand in hand and smiling like goofy idiots. Gibbs wore khakis and a red t-shirt with brown sandals, since Tony insisted they were the most comfortable, and he had to admit they were. Tony wore long jeans with a black tank top and a pair of cowboy boots. Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off of Tony, the tank tight enough to show off that amazing body Tony had and jeans that were tight around his ass. Tony smirked at Gibbs.

"See something you like Fox?" Tony teased, using the nickname that stuck from Abby's version of silver fox. Gibbs chuckled.

"Damn right I do _cowboy._ " He teased right back. Tony knew Gibbs wanted to see Tony in something like this, it was a fantasy of his. He loved the look on him too and he just couldn't look away. The two men finally made it to the bar, sitting at two stools at the bar.

"Dos Micheladas por favor." Tony said to the bar tender and he nodded, while Gibbs looked at him like he was nuts. "What! I thought we could have some fun tonight. Experiment with drinks ya know? We drink beer and bourbon, and don't get me wrong, I love both. But it's time for some experimenting." Tony smirked. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So like your college years cowboy?" Gibbs teased. Tony laughed and Gibbs smiled at the wonderful laugh.

"Hell yes." Tony said. The bartender dropped out the two Micheladas off and Gibbs smiled. "You'll like this. I promise." He smirked. Gibbs took a small sip and chuckled.

"Damn that is good." He said laughing. Tony smiled at the man's wonderful glowing eyes. They have been so bright for the past year they've been together. It seemed like almost yesterday that they started off. Tony took sips of his drink and got up to go walk by the shore. Gibbs followed with his drink in hand, taking another sip. He gently took Tony's hand and entwined their hands and fingers.

"I love you Jethro." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ears. Both men now stood by the shore watching the sunset over the water.

"I love you too Tone." Gibbs smiled. He bit his lip and took another sip of his drink. He played with the small black box in his pocket. He wanted Tony for the rest of his life and he was so nervous about asking him. He knew this time would be perfect but he still couldn't bring himself to ask. He was so scared Tony would say no. He sighed and finished off his drink. He took Tony's hand in his again and nodded to the bar.

"One second." Tony said and Gibbs walked off towards the bar. Tony sighed and smiled. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Gibbs lately. He'd seem so off lately and he couldn't figure out why. Tony walked to the bar again, and finished off his drink so he could order something else. "Jethro wait don't order yet!" He shouted towards his lover and Gibbs stopped and smiled.

"What's next Tone?" He chuckled. Tony put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Dos tequilas y una lima." Tony smiled and the bar tender nodded again. Tony threw down some money for the two rounds of drinks and smiled at Gibbs.

"Anthony Dinozzo are you trying to get me drunk?" Gibbs whispered and kissed Tony's cheek. Tony chuckled.

"Maybe not drunk, but feeling good." He smiled. The bartender muttered a 'gracias' and put the drinks down for the two men. "Ready? Lick the salt on the rim, shoot, and suck a lime." He smirked. Gibbs chuckled and just shot back the tequila quick. Tony looked at him shocked. "Damn, trying to one up me Jethro?" He smirked. He shot back his tequila and sucked on the lime slice. Gibbs chuckled and leaned forward, taking the lime piece from his mouth and turned it around in his mouth so he could suck on it. Tony bit his lip to suppress a moan. Gibbs took the lime from his mouth and kissed Tony's lips gently.

"Aroused?" He whispered in his ear. Tony nodded and smirked. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and tugged him from the bar. "Let's go back to our place, drink some more, and dance a little." He smirked and Tony nodded quickly and tugged him and they ran towards the cottage they were sleeping in. Gibbs chuckled and Tony stopped when they passed a stand.

"Sombrero!" Tony shouted and Gibbs looked at him. He laughed and gave him some pesos to go get a sombrero. Tony ran and grabbed two, one for each of them. Gibbs took his hat and put it on, along with Tony putting his on. Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand again and they were running for the cottage again. Once they reached the cottage Gibbs chuckled.

"Let me grab the bourbon we brought and the radio. Stay here." Gibbs said smiling. Tony nodded and went towards the shore. Gibbs walked into the cottage and let out a breath. "God... I gotta do this...Man up marine!" He whispered to himself. He grabbed the box from his pocket and looked at the silver band shining inside. There was a small engraving that said "Never Waste Good," one of his rules. He got a matching one for himself in case Tony said yes. He quickly put the ring back in his pocket and grabbed the radio and the bourbon bottle. He walked out and met Tony by the shore, setting the bourbon and radio on the small table by a tree. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and swayed a little.

"Hey, I thought you got lost." Tony chuckled. Gibbs smiled and rest his chin on Tony's shoulder swaying. "C'mon let's turn on some music." Tony said turning around in Gibbs' arms and kissing his lips softly. Gibbs smiled and they went to get the radio and turned it on to some soft guitar music and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and opened it, taking turns sipping from it. After about an hour, and both men feeling buzzed from the drinking, Gibbs finally manned up. Him and Tony stood at the shore watching the water splash around between their feet. He nudged Tony and Tony turned to look at him.

"Anthony Dinozzo, you are the love of my life, and I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want to spend all of my time with you, whether it be at work or our home. I want to be there for you thick and thin. Tony, what I'm saying is..." He bit his lip and pulled out the ring, kneeling on one knee. Tony put his hand to his mouth in shock and Gibbs opened the box. "Anthony Dinozzo, will you marry me?" He asked. Tony started to cry and Gibbs smiled. Tony nodded.

"God Yes! Yes Jethro yes!" He shouted. Gibbs slid the ring on the man's finger and stood up, grabbing Tony's face between his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. He ran his hands through Tony's hair, feeling a moan coming from Tony's lips. He slowly pulled away and smiled. "One thousand times yes..." Tony whispered, resting his forehead against Gibbs'. Gibbs smiled.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive, you know that." Gibbs chuckled. He pulled out the second ring for him and showed Tony the engraving on the inside. "Never waste good. It's on yours too Tone." He smiled. Tony took the ring off and read the engraving. He started to cry.

"Jethro this is amazing... Thank you so much..." He kissed Gibbs again and hugged him tightly. "C'mon we have to celebrate!" He shouted and took a large swig from the bourbon bottle. Gibbs laughed and took a large swig too.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs hiccuped and Tony laughed drunk at him. Both men laid in the bed fully clothed, fully content.

"You're sssssoo damn drunks..." Tony slurred. Gibbs chuckled.

"Nots as bad as youuuuu..." He smirked. Gibbs chuckled and got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Tony smiled goofily and started to strip down from his clothes and laid in nothing but his cowboy boots. He grabbed his sombrero and looked down at himself, smirking at his now prominent erection. Tony always got horny when he drank. He staggered down the hall and went into kitchen to grab some water bottles for both the men. "Tooone?" Gibbs called from down the hall. Tony grabbed the waters and ran down the hall.

"Jeeethro!" He yelled. "Let's go to MEXICO!" He shouted and danced down the hall naked and laughing. Gibbs looked at him and shook his head.

"Tonyyyy...You're naked." He laughed and grabbed the man and pushed him to the bed. Tony dropped the water bottles in the process and landed on his back, laughing. Gibbs kissed him and Tony moaned. His hormones were starting to take control and he kissed him back passionately. Gibbs gently ground his hips into Tony's and groaned.

"Make love to me... Hubby..." He slurred. Gibbs clumsily got undressed and went to the nightstand next to the bed. He grabbed the lube and hopped back on the bed. He gave the lube to Tony and Tony looked to him confused.

"Make love...to me." Gibbs said slowly. Tony moaned softly and nodded, coating his cock in lube. Gibbs smirked and laid on the bed, letting Tony get up. Tony clumsily lifted Gibbs legs and shoved his cock quickly into Gibbs tight hole, no preparation. Gibbs moaned. "God... Tony.." He moaned. Gibbs' cock stood at full attention and Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs', slowly rubbing up and down sloppily. Gibbs moaned and moved against Tony. Tony started to thrust into Gibbs in short small bursts, his rhythm becoming uneven. Gibbs and Tony panted into the night air. Tony thrust deeper and deeper into Gibbs, hitting his prostate every time. Gibbs moaned and grabbed the sheets of the bed.

"Jethroooo..." Tony moaned, coming hard into Gibbs, him following soon after Tony. Tony pulled out sloppily and fell onto the bed next to Gibbs.

"God.. I love youuu cowboy..." Gibbs whispered, his mind sobering up some. Tony smiled and grabbed Gibbs' hand and entwined their fingers.

"I love you Fox." Tony whispered, both men drifting into a deep sleep with their bodies entwined in each other.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~ 

_Hey guys! I know it's a short story but I hope you guys like it! Love you my lovelies._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
